


One More

by skygrove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mostly just that, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrove/pseuds/skygrove
Summary: Jihoon had never been one for random hook-ups.





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys ;; i haven't really been able to upload anything lately cause i'm really really busy with work and other 'real life' things :( unfortunately it's probably gonna stay like that for a while, but i'll try my best to...share..more..porn? lmao this is embarrassing
> 
> anyway! please excuse any typos i was (am) tipsy while finishing this up

Jihoon had never been one for random hook-ups.

It just isn't his scene at all and he doesn't enjoy the idea of risking getting an STD and on the account of the lack of condoms he keeps around (and the unreliable nature of random guys when it comes to the topic of condoms), Jihoon is just burnt out on the idea.

As a matter of fact, that theory had been put to test of reality none too long ago, and sure enough Jihoon's hookup was lacking. "Don't worry." The blond had muttered into Jihoon's mouth, but of course he was fucking worried. He shouldn't've been, though, because it turns out this hook-up — his name was _Daniel_ and he was _hot as fuck_ — had an alternative that he swore would "blow his mind." Jihoon took his chances, and that's how he ended up in the position he was in now.

In the bathroom of a crowded bar, with the door locked and his face and hands pressed up against the mirror, he's got Daniel's hands on his waist, pulling off his pants and groaning in sheer appreciation at the lack of underwear on Jihoon and Jihoon grins slyly, biting his bottom lip.

He isn't drunk, but he feels dizzy from Daniel's kisses, and he has half a mind to curve his back in, bump his ass out and sway it a little, eyes slightly glancing over his shoulder, the warmth of his cheek steaming up the cool surface of the reflective glass. "C'mon..." He purrs. "Show me already."

Daniel gets down on his knees, and Jihoon knows what he's going for. _Fuck_ , he thinks. It's never been done on him before, the hole rimjob thing, though he's seen it in porn and maybe witnessed it at a few of the parties he's ended up at when he had actually been drinking. His thighs tense up and he feels slightly uneasy, approaching new territory.

"Mm…" Daniel hums as he pulls open Jihoon's cheeks. "What a pretty little asshole." He compliments in a voice that's low and dripping with need. It makes Jihoon shiver, not only because it's something he's never heard before, but because he can feel the hot puffs of Daniel's breath ghosting over his hole, and he really can't stand it.

"God, please, just-" He can't get what he wants to say all the way out, not before Daniel starts in with his tongue.

Immediately Jihoon's eyes squeeze shut and his fingertips press into the mirror, leaving humid shadowy marks as his mouth falls open in a silent moan. Daniel's tongue feels huge, flat, exceptionally slippery and it makes Jihoon's knees wobble, then buckle. Daniel's hands slide down to hold behind his knees when he gets wind of this, and Jihoon can practically feel the smugness emit from him, and feel the smirk that falls on his lips when he realizes that he's just popped Jihoon's cherry to this new world of wet, hot, enticing pleasure.

For the first time in a long time Jihoon is getting embarrassed, he can feel it in the way his cheeks are heating up, his hole quivering against Daniel's tongue, which seems well equipped with a full-blown repertoire of twisting and curling movements that render Jihoon a whimpering mess. The last coherent thought he has is he's so thankful he is religious about keeping clean down there.

"Tastes so good." Daniel says as he pulls back, sucking in spit. "Gonna work it open a bit so I can get in deeper..."

Jihoon nods absent-mindedly, moaning softly when Daniel pushes one of his long fingers in, calloused from some type of extensive job, but Jihoon hadn't even asked what he did. He had only wanted to fuck. Daniel pumps his finger in and out for a while, making Jihoon moan repeatedly, push back and soon he's gaining his balance, getting used to the feeling and spreading his legs a little further, hands reaching back to pull his ass open.

Okay, so maybe he is a bit of a slut.

"Fuck, that's it." Daniel groans. Jihoon hears some rustling, assuming it's Daniel getting his own jeans undone to jack his cock at the sight of Jihoon's primped asshole, and his chest swells outrageously with pride.

Daniel puts his hand right above Jihoon's ass, thumb pressing down right at the top of the cleft to make Jihoon's puckered hole all tight and then he is rolling the tip of his tongue in, swirling it around the crimped edges of Jihoon's hole and he becomes dizzy once again, panting out against the mirror a guttural, "Holy shit."

"Ah, holy shit..." Jihoon squeaks, his eyebrows twisting up to display a pained sort of pleasure over his face, his fingers digging into his ass cheeks hard, pulling them open probably obscenely wide. The groan Daniel lets loose is returned with a shameless cry by Jihoon, his ass bucking backwards unabashedly into Daniel's face by now.

"F-fuck your tongue is so good." Jihoon moans out once more, grinding back so hard on the surface of Daniel's tongue, wanting to leave his plush mouth tasting exactly like his asshole, his nails digging crescent moons into the pale globes of his ass. Daniel spits again, and then, he really starts working his tongue in.

"Oh fuck." Jihoon whines, his hips getting so impatient, bucking back hard enough that he can feel Daniel's head kind of bobbing, and all he wants is to push Daniel's face so deep into his ass. "I'm gonna cum."

Daniel makes a noise that sounds like a muffled chuckle, and Jihoon is way too fucking gone to even become suspicious or care. He just keeps fucking back, effectively getting the better half of Daniel's tongue into his ass, and he is gonna cum, he's gonna cum he's gonna cum, and then—

It's dry. He feels Daniel's hand tight around the girth of his cock, but it takes him a minute to register it, and when he does he's in a fit of angry panting, but he can't even express it properly. "You motherfucker."

He hears Daniel chuckle again behind him, slurping up some spit and pulling his tongue out (to which Jihoon responds with a childish and agitated whimper). "N-no." He pants. "Gimme."

"Mm, come on, beg for it." Daniel asks, rubbing the same finger from before around the wettened edges of Jihoon's asshole.

Jihoon, if any more coherent in the situation, would've glared daggers back at Daniel and probably punched him in the face, because Park Jihoon begs for no man. But his pride has evaporated by now (he's being tonguefucked in a crusty bathroom, for fuck's sake) and he has really no mind and he just _wants it_.

"Please fuck me with your tongue." He pleas, rubbing his ass cheeks and pulling it open, really shamelessly showing it off. "P-please, I wanna cum from your tongue, _Daniel_ …" He continues, licking his lips to dampen them.

It seems to be enough. Daniel's face plants back into Jihoon's ass so quick that Jihoon can hardly choke out a proper noise, his thighs quaking as Daniel tongues his hole with increased vigor, the wet sound of his tongue accompanying the sound of him jacking off, and Jihoon feels so jealous. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He chants as Daniel eats him out, rocking back all over again, so unashamed about how hungry he is for Daniel's tongue filling him.

"Come on, Jihooni," Daniel ground out,– _and was that a pet name, what the fuck_ – smacking the side of Jihoon's thigh "Show me you want it. Fucking rub this tiny little hole on me."

Jihoon melts, whining out brokenly at the crude words. He directly pushes back into Daniel's mouth, swoops his hips in a bit of a circle and cries out when he feels Daniel's nose bump his hole, and then a little ways down his balls, shaking and easing his ass into Daniel's mouth again, with much less grace than he's pretending to have. It's such a euphoric feeling, and he has never rubbed his ass all over someone's face before, let alone got it even anywhere close.

Daniel grabs his thighs aggressively, stopping him in the middle and forcing his tongue back deep into Jihoon's sweet hole, making him see white, his hips shaking violently, but there is no orgasm to give him that rush, because Daniel's fucking hand is on his cock again, and Jihoon loses all hope, his knees practically giving out this time.

Thankfully Daniel is quick to steady him, even if he does puddle on the ground in front of him. He holds Jihoon's chest, his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder, hand moving down thoughtlessly to start rubbing Jihoon's swollen cock. "I'm gonna take you." Daniel groans as he moves his hand up Jihoon's cock, biting the shell of his ear.

"Fuck, just do it already." Jihoon manages, because at this point fuck he needs it. He absolutely needs to cum. He feels Daniel spreading his cheeks again, this time with his cock, and it feels huge, yet even so his hole accepts him effortlessly, like a knife sinking into butter. All Jihoon's lust-drunken mind can think is that he wishes he could see.

He bends forward, dropping on his hands and moaning at the way Daniel's cock curves inside him. Daniel doesn't waste a lot of time now, either, one hand is on Jihoon's cock while the latter is holding his hips steady, and he's fucking him wildly, literally pounding him, making Jihoon choke on his drool and moan obscenely loud, his damp hole squeezing around the girth of Daniel's dick.

" _Yes_." Jihoon hisses, bouncing back hard, head hung between his shoulders. "Fuck. Yes, yes, _yes_ …" He can feel his orgasm now, and he is becoming increasingly exhausted, all he wants is to cum, and thankfully, this time Daniel lets him.

Several more hard-hitting thrusts and Jihoon is shooting his load all over the floor with a scream, his muscles clamping down on Daniel like a vice and his hips stuttering back and forth, cock jerking and bobbing with each spurt of sticky, hot cum.

He is useless after, but Daniel keeps going, for maybe 10 minutes, and shoots off, too, inside, cum joining spit on Jihoon's ridged insides. Usually Jihoon hates the feeling, but right now, it makes him glow with ecstasy  He hums as Daniel pants behind him, slowly pulling out (and when he does Jihoon can feel some cum dribble out, too), glancing back over his shoulder with dark, tired eyes.

"Wanna go again?" Daniel grins, chest rising and falling.

Jihoon's eyes sparkle with something wicked. "Your place or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah
> 
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
